


彼处轻燕与熊共舞

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 我一直念念不忘布洛克莱昂的树精，就拿这个设定搞了一个燕燕呜呜呜露露燕燕我的心头好大家随意看看！反正也是爽文！写完爽文我的脑子里就全部都是黄色废料了呜呜呜呜呜！！！





	彼处轻燕与熊共舞

彼处轻燕与熊共舞

七月份的太阳永远比你手机里存的正妹还要火辣，它炙烤着一切，好像对着蓝天发过毒誓，要把万物蒸干。汗水顺着伊万的脑门儿流下来，钻进领口，这给了伊万一个借口，让他好拿领子擦擦汗。他背着旅行用的大背包，拉着王耀给他的行李箱，箱子里装的什么他也不清楚，经过6、7个小时的长途跋涉，他总算到了王耀给他找的地方——一幢看上去过分原始的小木屋，就在那片森林边上，最近的公路距这里2公里远，最近的城镇也有个7、8公里的样子，是出租车司机来过一次就发誓再也不会来的地方。  
推开门，里头的家具还算齐全，甚至有空调和电冰箱，冰箱里头竟然有吃有喝有啤酒。看来王耀把一切都打点好了。本来王耀打算跟伊万一块儿来这里受苦受难的，毕竟如果伊万能够搞定，那么这一片不久后就会变成旅游胜地，但是伊万怎么也不愿意王耀跟着，王耀拗不过，只能同意了。  
事情是这样的，王耀原本的生意被人坑害了，赔的血本无归，他走投无路后，有人推荐他以低价接盘这一个旅游地开发的项目。这个旅游地点其实很妙，它位于一个不大不小的海湾，也就是森林之外便是沙滩，海湾让这片沙滩独立出来，更有私密和隐蔽性，海湾两边是礁石和岩壁，更加隔绝了外部。如果开发出来，这必然是一个森林浴场与沙滩酒店并存的高端旅游景区。可惜每一个开发队在进入森林之后总会出一些意外，搞得现在没有人敢踏入林子。这片地区的开发权价格压到了最低都没有人愿意接手，王耀也是没有办法四处借钱才接下的这个摊子。  
说起来，王老板自己略通风水，但是他来探过，此地风水没有异象，甚至可以说还不错。所以王耀找到伊万，让他帮忙搞定林子里的东西。至于王老板是如何认识伊万的，这个到时候再说。  
伊万在这个屋子里简单安顿下来，打开王耀给他的行李箱。里头全是些管制用品，除了全国范围内都禁止的枪支弹药，其他的几乎都有了。伊万嘴角抽了抽，他也用不上这些啊。  
次日清晨，伊万走进林子，王耀给他的东西他只带了两样——驱蚊水和指南针。伊万需要做的就是绕着林子的外沿，一圈圈走到中心，仔细查看有什么异样，他决定花三天时间走完。虽然林子里都是树荫，但是夏日闷热的空气没有放过任何角落，伊万抹了把脸上的汗，甩掉贴在自己胳膊上的虫子。他突然感到背后突然一阵阴冷，好像有一个目光在注视着自己，像他这样曾经在森林中生活过的人感觉是很敏锐的。伊万回过头，却没有发现任何东西，他转身朝那边走去，这种感觉也飞快消失了。

一个没见过的人，王春燕心想，身上还留着些刺鼻的味道，只是一个普通人而已。她跟在那人身后好一会儿，他回头的时候春燕匿进了树中，才没有被发现。不过春燕从来就没害怕过，一个普通人类怎么能跟树精比速度。春燕是这片林子里剩下的最后一只树精，她戏称自己为森林之女，发誓一定要守护这片林子，不被外人染指。这个世界上的树精已经不多了，森林被砍伐，树精一族也被猎杀得七七八八。人类忌惮他们，所以人类的手段只会越发残忍。  
春燕跟了一会儿，发现他好像绕圈子绕不出去了，她觉得无聊便没有再跟着，顺着树梢回到了自己的住处。春燕照例跟守在大树前的鸟儿打了声招呼，便轻巧地跃上树枝，顺着他们树精神秘的魔法波动，走进了另一个空间。那里头摆着些简单的家具，有些一看就是现代工艺，，但也有些别出心裁的巧妙利用，比如说那段枯木改成的矮桌。  
这里是春燕一直以来的居所，也是这片树林中树精最后留下的财富。古老又神秘的空间魔法已经没有人会了。这片小小的空间也因为林子里树精的减少而缩小，它似乎能够感应到春燕身上树精的能量，便维持在了一个足够她舒适生活的空间。  
第二天早上，春燕又看见了那个在林子里瞎晃悠的年轻人。她顿时内心升起一股无名火，她要给他点颜色瞧瞧。  
伊万早早进了树林，里头比外面阴凉些，但热气仍然随着时间升上来了。伊万灌了口水，抹了抹嘴，他刚放下水壶，面前正横亘着一只鳞片是深浅不一的褐色、斜斜的盘旋着黑色条纹的蛇。他的水壶掉在地上，伊万二话不说，扭头就跑，那条蛇从树上掉下来，腹部摩擦着地面，从枯叶上爬过发出沙沙的声响。大概跑出去三五分钟，伊万停下来喘着气，一时间他有些分不清自己在什么地方。伊万观察着太阳的位置，大致确定了自己的方向，定了定神，接着他的探索。  
没走两步，一段巨大的树枝在地上，他前脚才踩过那个地方，伊万甚至感觉大地震了震，如果砸到自己没死可能也半残废了。他停下脚步，抬头看了看，大树上果然有一道缺口，看上去像承受不了重量自己断掉的。  
这样的小意外一共发生了四五次，伊万只能匆匆忙忙地离开林子。他大概心里有数了，他遇上的是个难缠的对手。伊万觉得自己也许遇到了传说中的树精。世界上相信树精存在的人就像相信童话世界存在的小孩子一样，越来越少了，但是伊万在这些方面还保留着一些童真。因为伊万出生在一个猎人家庭，他的爸爸和爷爷都是拿过猎枪的人，他们总是对林中的精怪有着敬畏之心的。爷爷曾经把小伊万抱在腿上，轻轻拍打着他的脑袋，告诫他不要伤害林子中的树精，因为他们都是善良而且单纯的生命。  
想到这里，伊万的好奇心渐渐加重，他想看看这传说中的树精是怎么一回事，他回到住处休息了一下，便折回林子。伊万先是像熊一样在林子的地上打了个滚，让身上沾满碎叶子和泥土，然后他四下里找到一种草，揉碎了和着唾沫粘到耳后，再脱掉鞋子免得发出脚步声。走到林子深处以后，伊万把一个塑料袋扔在地上，里头装着些饮料瓶、易拉罐还有其他生活垃圾，然后他悄悄爬上离这里稍远的一棵树，把自己藏在树叶中间。  
没过多久他看见一个小小的身影，像一阵风一样从另一个方向赶过来，看到地上的垃圾之后愤怒地插着腰。她四下看了看，并没有发现藏在叶子中间的伊万，只能一脸嫌恶地捡起垃圾，往来的方向走去。伊万看清楚了，她生得不像他想象中的那样浑身绿色，反而很像人类，还是很好看的人类，她那双微微上挑的杏眼，还有小巧可爱的圆鼻头，加上那副生气的表情，伊万的心脏简直要从胸腔跳出来了。  
他等她走得远了些，从树上翻下来，朝着她的方向跟过去。她的速度很快，地上的叶子被带起了些，踪迹很容易就追寻得到，最后伊万在一棵过分粗壮的树前停了下来，痕迹到此为止。估计这棵树得有几百年的历史了，伊万看了眼停在树梢上并不躲人的鸟儿，突然意识到这里很可能是她的栖身之地。他突然很想逗弄她一下。  
伊万朝鸟儿吹了个口哨，围着大树绕圈，他拍掉身上的泥土和枝叶，煞有介事地整理了一下衣服和头发，然后像敲门一样拍了拍树干。  
不一会儿，树干从中间分开，王春燕走出来，她第一眼就看到了伊万。这个流氓、混账，竟然敢出现在自己面前？她皱起眉头，伸手用树精的能力聚集起一个混合着枯叶和泥土的球，准备砸到他脸上。伊万一个箭步竟然是冲上去，还点燃了打火机，吓得春燕惊叫一声，手里的球也是化成了一滩掉在地上。她正想躲回去的时候被伊万抓住手腕。  
“你是不是有病？”春燕瞪着他，不能输了气势。  
“这是你的林子吗？”伊万把打火机放回口袋，也松开手表示自己没有恶意。  
“知道了还不有多远滚多远。”春燕揉了揉自己的手腕。  
“我只是想跟你谈谈。”他眨眨眼睛，换上一副真诚的表情。  
“我不喜欢你，你身上有子弹和火药的味道。”  
“那我回去洗个澡？”伊万挠了挠头发。  
春燕白了他一眼，扭头打开树门走进去。一颗青色的果子砸到伊万脑袋上，让他吃痛叫了一声，“牛顿当年是不是也惹到树精了……”  
伊万垂头丧气地回到了他的小木屋，他觉得自己手里还留着抓住她手腕时那种软乎乎的触感。他感觉自己不应该这么急躁地想要见她，他觉得自己给她留下的印象坏透了。伊万特地把睡觉的方向换了一下，他明天想睡个懒觉，不能再被阳光叫醒。如果有酒的话，他可能已经酩酊大醉了。  
可惜伊万赖床的小目标没有实现，一大早他敏锐的耳朵就听到外面有一只猫咪在不断痛苦地嚎叫。伊万翻身下床，推开门就看到一只臭脸猫拖着瘸腿在门口晃荡，并且发出哀嚎。伊万朝它试探性地伸了伸手，猫咪闻了闻伊万指尖的味道，一双眼睛看着他，好像在说还不快点给我包扎。伊万只好把它轻轻抱进屋子，查看它的伤口。这只臭脸猫虽说面无表情，但是生得还是很漂亮的，灰色的虎斑，白手套，两只大大的杏眼中间是金色瞳仁，毛皮油亮亮的，摸起来也不是很脏，看上去是只家猫。  
它伤的不深，但是一条长长的口子看上去血肉模糊，也不知道是不是蹭到了铁丝划出来的伤口。伊万先是帮它清洗了伤口，这让他费了点力气，猫不喜欢水。然后他找来了消毒用的碘酒，再给它包上纱布，为了防止它自己去舔舐伤口，伊万还做了个小的伊丽莎白圈。他给它找来了水和一点吃的，猫咪很乖巧地卧在软垫上，抬头打量着伊万。  
突然响起了敲门声，或者说，锤门声。伊万赶忙过去开门，站在外头的人着实让他惊讶了一番，是那个树精。  
“你把我的猫怎么了？”她双手抱胸，抬头怒气冲冲地瞪着伊万。  
“你进来看吧。”伊万让出一条路，关门之后他悄悄锁了门。  
猫咪一见到春燕便站起来，一瘸一拐地小跑到主人怀里，春燕抚摸着它的小脑袋。  
“一大早就在我门口叫唤，我出来就看见它了，给它包扎上药了。”  
伊万看见她把猫咪脖子上的纸圈摘了下来，又拆了纱布。  
“诶，这样它容易舔伤口的。”伊万连忙制止。但是春燕没有理他。  
春燕的手放在它的伤口上方，一阵微弱的白光闪过，伤口奇迹般得愈合了。  
伊万张了张嘴，发不出声音。  
“谢谢。”她冷着脸冒出来一句话。  
“哈哈，没事，应该做的。”伊万有些不好意思地挠挠头。  
春燕抱着猫准备走出去的时候，伊万闪到门前，挡住她的去路。  
“你想干嘛。”  
“我觉得我们应该谈谈。”  
“我们没什么好谈的。”  
“门我已经锁了，钥匙在我口袋里，你打不开的。”伊万走到她面前，她本能地退后一步，“咱们可以坐下来，我这儿还有点茶叶。”  
“哼。”她不情不愿地坐到沙发上，猫咪卧在她的腿上。  
“喝茶吗？”  
“不用了。你想说什么就直说吧。”  
“我叫伊万，怎么称呼？”伊万像谈判一样，坐到她的对面。  
“王春燕。”春燕腿上的猫咪动了动，站起来，跳到了伊万身边。  
“它好像不讨厌我。”  
“可我讨厌你。”春燕毫不掩饰自己的厌恶，“你们这种拿过枪的人只会耍些小手段，不然你放我出去。”  
“我们不是说好聊聊的嘛。”伊万摸了摸猫咪的脑袋，它发出呼噜呼噜的声音，“不用担心，我不会伤害你，我只是想跟你谈谈合作。”  
春燕没有吱声，伊万便自顾地说下去：“这片林子连着海，海滩是很不错的旅游资源，但是一直没有人来开发，一定是因为你不愿意让人破坏这片林子吧？如果我们跟你保证，绝对不会损害林子的生态，甚至还能用科学的方法让它变得更好，你愿不愿意跟我们一起开发呢？”  
“你们人类的话我才不信。”  
“你想想，这么大一片林子，你一个人是照顾不过来的，像你的猫，它明显是被铁丝划伤的，而你不能发现整个林子的铁丝，或者其他垃圾，但是我们可以，因为只要我们想，就能有办法坐到。”  
“可是铁丝是从哪里来的呢，还不是你们。”  
“我承认，有些人类的确做过很过分的事情，也有一部分人类虚伪狡诈，但是你没有必要把仇恨播撒到整个群体上来呀。而且现在是工业化时代，能够利用工具才能算是有智慧的生命，而提炼铁和制作铁丝，难道不是进步吗？人类在进步，你也可以一起进步。”  
“你这种人类的自大真的很讨厌，你们自己为觉得开化了，但做的都是野蛮人的事情，你们为了所谓进步烧毁森林，还为制造出来的垃圾沾沾自喜，简直愚蠢。”春燕皱起眉头，她看着伊万怀里的猫，忍住想把它抢回来的冲动。  
“对，我们是有很多做得不好的地方，我也没有什么资格坐在这里替全人类辩护，你说的那些人，我也讨厌他们。”伊万点点头，挠挠猫的下巴，“但是人是不一样的，有坏的，就有好的嘛。”他冲春燕笑起来，好像在说，你看我是不是好人。  
“哼。扣子过来，咱们回家。”她的猫叫扣子，它听到自己的名字，懒洋洋地抬起头看了春燕一眼，并没有动的意思。  
“你看，它都知道我是好人。”伊万笑得像朵花，但他还是轻轻把扣子抱起来，交给春燕。  
“这个小坏蛋，”春燕把猫抱在怀里，“给我开门。”  
伊万目送着春燕走回林子，他知道，自己的话她肯定也听进去了几分。  
这些天，伊万时不时的就往春燕的住处跑，他会把走了几公里路才买到的好吃的打包带给春燕，还会给她买些竹子编的小玩意儿。伊万没有把她当做树精，他只是把她当成一个普通的女孩子，只不过脾气不太好。有了春燕的默许，他看到了那片海滩，的确非常美丽，沙子又软又细，海水在阳光下是透亮的，格外清澈，潜到海中还能看见小鱼游动。伊万从沙滩上挑了些漂亮的贝壳，找了个东西钻孔，拿线串了起来。  
从海滩回到林子里，伊万再次跑到春燕住的大树那儿，他敲敲树干，不一会儿，树从中间打开，春燕走出来。  
“又怎么了？”  
“你看，我给你带了这个。”伊万从口袋里掏出自己串的贝壳项链，“自己做的噢。”  
“谢谢……挺漂亮的。”春燕接过来，看见白色麻线上的红手印。她把伊万的手抓过来，上头还沾着沙子和海水，粘乎乎的。他的左手大拇指上有条不长不短的伤口，被水泡发了，还在往外渗血。“你看，手割了自己都不知道。”  
“诶，是诶，还没开始疼呢。”  
春燕把自己的手掌覆在上面，伊万感觉到伤口一阵温热，等春燕的手拿开时，伤口已经完全愈合。  
“谢谢！那我先回去啦。”他浑身湿哒哒的，还沾着沙子。  
春燕看着他，抿着嘴一副欲言又止的样子，“嗯……注意安全。”  
往回走的时候，风越来越大，伊万抬头看了看天，似乎有风暴要来。他突然心头一暖，春燕说的“注意安全”难道是指这个？想到这里，伊万加快脚步，走回他的小木屋。他一看手机，新闻上说的13号台风淋淋就要登陆，各种乱七八糟的预警占满了屏幕。这个时候他不禁有些担忧，这个看起来并不怎么结实的木屋到底能不能撑过台风。好像为了印证伊万的猜测一样，屋子里响起滴答滴答的水声，伊万抬头一看，屋顶在漏水。外头的雨下得越来越大，伊万没有办法，找了个盆子接水。他把自己那一点点东西安置在相对干燥的位置，安慰自己之前肯定也有台风，既然这屋子还存在那这次也能挺过去。  
风呼啸着涌来，穿过一切阻挡，发出呼喊，木屋在风雨里飘摇着。伊万坐在床上，他无法安心入睡，他拿胶条贴住了玻璃，但感觉它下一秒就会碎掉。这时突然响起了急促的敲门声。伊万只能想到一个人会来找他，他赶紧下床开门。春燕走进来，她披着一件斗篷，进屋时还在滴滴答答地滴水。伊万关上门，将风暴暂时隔离在外。  
“你怎么来了？”伊万看着她。  
“收拾好东西跟我回去。”她说，“这里不安全。”  
“好，你等我一下。”伊万把他随身的一点东西装到背包里，他背上背包，再拿起门口的大伞。  
他打开门，风裹着雨浇进屋子里，伞根本没有用。但伊万还是一只手牵住春燕，另一只手固执地把伞挡在两个人面前。“走吧！”伊万的声音好像也被风吹散了。  
“到林子里就好了！”春燕冲着伊万喊。  
本来只有几十米的路程变得格外漫长，几次伞都差点被风吹走，伊万不禁怀疑春燕是怎么走过来的。终于到了有树的地方，春燕挣开伊万的手，口中念念有词，手上结出印记，一个散发着乳白色光晕的保护罩把风雨隔开。伊万目瞪口呆地把伞收起来，他这下明白春燕是怎么走过来的了。  
“太厉害了吧……”  
有了魔法的保护，两人很快走到了春燕的住处，伊万跟着春燕走进树干，树干里头竟然是一段不短的走廊，然后是春燕的住处。这些天伊万见识到了树精的能力，但是对于这种空间魔法，他还是忍不住暗自惊讶。  
“这看起来比外面大……”  
“当然了，不然我就住在树干里吗？我又不是虫子。”春燕把她的斗篷脱下来，挂在衣钩上。  
这里的格局就像一个普通的公寓，除了家具都是木质的，看不到任何塑料、玻璃制品。扣子看见主人回来，从它的猫架上懒洋洋地跳下来，它看见站在后头的伊万，走过去在他周围蹭来蹭去。  
“诶，它还记得我。”  
“它可聪明了。”春燕撇撇嘴，指着靠里的一扇门，“那是洗手间，你去把衣服什么的换一换吧。今晚你可以睡在沙发上。”  
“好，谢谢。”  
等伊万出来时春燕已经换上了睡衣坐在沙发上，怀里揣着个抱枕。他走过去在她身边坐下，春燕皱着眉头往旁边挪了挪。扣子慢悠悠地走过来，在他们中间盘成一个球。  
“说说你自己吧。”春燕先开口，“你看起来好像不是这附近的人。”  
“我吗？我是俄罗斯人，在很北边。”  
“我闻得出来，你拿过枪，你以前是做什么的？为什么会来这里？”春燕把腿蜷到沙发上。  
“这个说来话长了，我捋一捋跟你讲一遍吧。”伊万笑了笑。  
其实伊万跟森林也有着密不可分的联系，他是在林子里长大的，他们布拉金斯基一家祖祖辈辈都是靠着林子过活。从小伊万就拿着枪跟祖父学打猎，他的枪法后来甚至超过了祖父，年纪轻轻就可以猎到狼，而且还是保证子弹从狼眼睛里穿过，伤不到毛皮。伊万了解几乎一切林子里的动物，他也知道什么季节应该猎杀哪些动物，什么时候应该放下枪，让这片生物圈自然生长。不仅如此，伊万还知道如何保护一片林子，他经常会在林子里转转，捡捡垃圾，排查一下森林火险。  
后来外头的人来了，林子被破坏得一塌糊涂，布拉金斯基一家也被赶出森林，他们只好放下猎枪，在城镇里另谋生路。伊万几乎什么活儿都干过了，保安、保镖、端盘子的，因为他生得还算不错，不当猎人之后勉强还能过得下去。  
“咱们俩也算是有点同病相怜吧。”伊万尴尬地笑了笑，揉了揉自己还湿哒哒的头发。  
“那你为什么还要带着人来破坏我的家呢？”想到这里，春燕又有些生气。扣子抬起眼睛看了她一眼，它走过去，窝在春燕怀里。  
“没有，怎么会呢，我相信王耀不会是这样的人。”伊万看着春燕，目光充满认真。  
“王耀？你的老板？”  
“算是吧，但其实是我的好朋友。”伊万点点头，开始讲述他和王耀的故事。  
这两个人认识的过程充满了戏剧性，王耀前几年在俄罗斯做生意的时候不知道为什么惹到了当地的一大黑恶势力，他在大冬天里被一帮混混扒得几乎精光扔到了西伯利亚的森林里。伊万当时正好带着一支科考队在林子里当向导，遇到了奄奄一息的王耀，把他救了下来。后来两个人一见如故，很快成了好朋友，伊万这一口京片子就是跟王耀学的。  
后来王耀在俄罗斯的生意算是凉了，回到中国发展了两年，因为不愿意做昧良心的事情，生意一直没有什么起色，到现在几乎濒临破产，只剩下这处海滩，是王耀最后的救命稻草。  
“他真的是一个很好的人，非常正直、热情，我相信他会爱护这里的。”  
“但愿吧。”春燕哼了一声。  
“那你是答应了？”  
“我没说过。”春燕白了他一眼，“不早了，我要睡觉了。”她站起来，把扣子放在沙发上。  
“那，晚安。”  
“对了，明天如果风转小了，跟我去一趟海边吧。晚安。”  
次日清晨，伊万醒过来，他透过春燕虚掩的门缝看见她还在睡着，他又转到阳台上，说是阳台，不如说是个伸出去的小花园，与外界隔了一层透明的魔法屏障。透过树叶伊万能感受到阳光洒进来，天应该放晴了。这时伊万听到身后传来些声响，他回过头，看见春燕睡眼惺忪地从房间里走出来，他忽然有点晃了神，心想如果能每天看到她这样从房间里走出来该多好。  
“早啊。”伊万冲她笑了笑。  
可是伊万还是收拾好了自己的东西，跟着春燕离开了她的树屋。春燕说的海边并不是王耀打算开发的那一片，她带着伊万走出林子，搭上公交车去往半岛的另一头。伊万坐在车上，看着窗外蓝天上翻滚的云朵，台风天过后的云美极了。春燕坐在他身边，好像也在欣赏着这幅画面，两个人没怎么说话。车上人不多，都是岛上的居民，他们大多互相认识，上下车时经常能跟对方打个招呼。  
过了大概六七个站地，春燕拍拍伊万下车。他们走了几百米路，来到海边一户渔民家里。  
女主人正好在屋外头忙活着把昨天大雨打湿的海带重新拿出来晾晒，她脸上布满了海风吹过的痕迹，不过才到中年，不难看出年轻时是个美人，即使到了现在她也算是美人。女主人看见春燕停下手上的活计，欣喜地笑起来，说道：“哎呦，这不是燕子吗？今天突然来我这儿了？”她看到了跟在春燕身后的伊万，“哟，这还带了人，还是个外国人，你对象啊？”她冲春燕挤挤眼睛。  
“什么啊，赵姐别瞎说。昨天台风，我过来看看你们怎么样。”她非常自然地走过去，开始帮忙晒东西。  
“别弄了，都不弄了，我去给孩子他爸打个电话，叫他买点菜，咱们中午好好吃一顿。”赵姐拍拍春燕，“昨天雨可大了，不过还好，除了湿了点海带和衣服没有别的。”  
“那就好，那咱们进屋坐着吧。”春燕拍拍手上沾上的盐粒儿，挽着赵姐的胳膊就跟着她进了屋。伊万跟在后头，也进了房子。  
屋子里头一个不过四五岁的小男孩坐在地上玩他的玩具车，他看到春燕高兴地大叫燕子姐姐，正准备冲过来的时候看到了她旁边的伊万，好像有些被吓到了，停住脚步，怯生生地看着这个大个子。  
“豆豆别怕，这个哥哥不是坏人。”春燕冲他笑了笑，还不忘朝伊万打趣，“你看看自己长得多吓人，小孩子都怕你。”  
伊万愣了愣神，他从来都没见过春燕笑这么开心过，春燕在他面前好像永远都绷着一根弦，一直都没有放松。  
“嗯……那我就相信燕子姐姐！”小男孩跑过来轻轻地抱了抱春燕，又抬着小脑袋看了看旁边的伊万，“你要是敢欺负燕子姐姐，长大了我绝不饶了你。”  
赵姐被他逗得笑了出来，就连春燕也忍俊不禁，她摸摸他的脑袋，说：“他不会的。”春燕抬头，正好与伊万对视了，她略显尴尬地移开视线，开始跟赵姐聊天。  
伊万得知，春燕时不时会来他们家坐坐，几年前春燕跑来海边被这家人救过一命，从此便有了来往。赵姐儿子出生以后，身体不是很好，好几次生大病也都是春燕帮忙才挺过去的。总之春燕和他们家的关系几乎可以算是一家人了。  
聊着聊着，话题自然就到伊万身上了，他支支吾吾，一时半会儿也想不清要怎么说清他和春燕的关系，只好说是最近才认识的朋友。  
“燕子啊，你也老大不小的了，该找个男朋友了。我看伊万这小伙子就不错啊，人长得好看，又老实，你说你给你们那族传个宗接个代不也挺好的吗，生个混血宝宝出来多漂亮啊。”赵姐拉着春燕的手语重心长，还冲伊万挤挤眼睛，让他赶紧应和。  
“赵姐你在说什么呢，”春燕觉得自己的脸肯定红得可以滴血，“我们真的只是朋友。”  
“那只是朋友今天还带过来给赵姐看啊。”  
“哎呀……伊万你快说句话。”春燕转回头，发现他似乎一直都在看着自己。  
“啊对，我们就只是朋友。”伊万把目光移到别处。  
“那好吧，赵姐只能再盼星星盼月亮咯。”这个时候，门被打开，一个个头不高但壮壮实实的男人走进来，手里拎着一个大篮子，里头装着肉和菜。  
“刘哥回来啦！”春燕冲他笑起来，“买了那么多好吃的，今天有口福啦！”  
“哈哈，你来了自然得好好招待一下啊，哟，这你男朋友啊。”  
“不是，你和赵姐真是一家人啊。只是朋友而已。”  
叫刘哥的男人向伊万点点头算是打过招呼，看出来他比较内敛，赵姐帮他把东西一起拿到厨房的时候他嘴里还在念叨着：“朋友？朋友也好啊。”  
夫妻俩要做饭，打发着儿子带哥哥姐姐去海边玩，但是伊万留下来了，他说想看看这里是怎么做饭的，还能打打下手。  
待伊万目送着春燕牵着豆豆走远以后，回到了厨房。夫妻俩也没有跟伊万客气，招呼着他择择菜，洗洗土豆什么的，伊万也利利索索地干了起来。间隙跟着夫妻俩闲聊。还是女人的天性敏锐些，赵姐边削着土豆边跟伊万说：“我觉得燕子这姑娘看上你了。你这么个大小伙子得主动些。”  
“啊？”伊万愣了愣，手里动作也停下来了，不过他想了想又开始干活，“其实我也挺喜欢她的……但是她每次在我面前都是一副拒人于千里之外的样子。”  
“她就是这样，对人戒心很大。但现在已经比我们刚刚见到她的时候好多啦。”赵姐放下菜刀，洗洗手。  
“是啊，”一旁的刘哥开口了，“她醒过来发现躺在我们家以后，差点没把房间砸了。”  
“真的啊？”伊万笑起来。  
“真的。”刘哥老实巴交地点点头，“不过后来她知道以后，就对我们特别好了。她也是个实诚人。”  
“其实我跟燕是这么认识的……”伊万把投资和开发森林的事情讲了一遍。夫妻俩听了以后，还是沉默了好一会儿。  
“那这个可不好说，”刘哥先开口，“但是我们俩能帮你劝劝她，兴许我们的话她能听进去些。”  
“我觉得吧，燕子是个重视行动的人，你说得再好听也没用，得让她感受到你是值得信任的。”赵姐说。  
菜下了铁锅，赵姐掌勺，热油遇着水在锅里爆开，热腾腾的声音也在一间小小的厨房里炸开，这大概就是生活的气味吧。伊万看着夫妻俩一个负责炒菜，另一个递着油盐酱醋，不由得心生羡慕了起来。  
这个时候大门突然被推开，春燕慌里慌张地冲了进来。  
“不好了！豆豆卷进海里了！！”她浑身湿透，眼睛里还带着泪水。  
“什么？！”刘哥赶忙扔下手里的东西冲出去。赵姐扔下锅铲也冲了出去，伊万跟在他们身后。  
“出门左边那一片！”春燕说，她抬手把灶台上的火灭掉。  
男孩已经漂出去了几十米，岸上的人只能看到一个小脑袋浮浮沉沉。那一片海水被春燕勉强封住，但是远处的海浪打过来还是激起了不小的浪花，豆豆因为水性不错勉强坚持着没有被卷走，不过肯定喝了不少水。伊万脱掉外衣直接冲进海里，他没想那么多。刘哥也想过去，但是被赵姐拦住了，她承担不了自己的爱人再出事。伊万用尽全身力气飞快地朝豆豆游过去，一个浪头打过来，盖过伊万的脑袋，但紧接着他的头又出现在海面上。  
春燕勉强驱赶着后面的海水，但是不在林子里，她的能力有限。感觉像过了一个世纪那么长，伊万终于抓住了豆豆，他举着男孩，艰难地游到岸边。豆豆躺在沙滩上，脸色铁青，一动不动。伊万坐在旁边喘着粗气。夫妻俩拍打着孩子的面颊，压着他的肚子和心脏，希望能有什么作用。春燕脚步虚浮着走过来，推开夫妻俩，把手伸到孩子的头上，口中念念有词。一束白光冲出春燕掌心，笼罩着男孩小小躯体，过了一会儿，男孩吐出几口海水，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
白光散去，春燕跌坐在沙滩上。夫妻俩赶忙再去救自己的孩子，男孩逐渐清醒过来，脸色也稍稍好转。伊万翻身朝春燕走过来，他伸手将春燕扶起来。豆豆的爸爸抱起儿子，赵姐回头看着春燕和伊万，眼里闪着泪花。  
“先回去吧。”春燕勉强挤出一个笑容，朝赵姐摆摆手。  
“好。”母亲终究还是关心自己的孩子，立马赶上去。  
“你没事吧。”伊万扶着春燕。  
“没事……”她的声音听上去非常虚弱，但还是让伊万放开自己。春燕正想往前迈步，却一个踉跄，险些再次跌倒。  
“还说没事。”伊万连忙扶住她，将她打横抱起来，“走吧。”  
春燕只好点点头，她也没有多余的力气了，只是说：“一会儿到了门口一定放我下来。”  
“好吧，不过要看你那时的情况。”  
“放心，我只是不想让他们看到我现在这个样子。”  
门是开着的，伊万将春燕放下来，搀着她走到孩子的卧室。  
赵姐正抱着孩子痛哭流涕，埋怨他为什么这么调皮，刘哥站在旁边抿着嘴一言不发，眼里也泛着泪光。他注意到春燕和伊万，朝他们点点头，走过来。  
“谢谢你们，要不是你们，我这个儿子就没了。”他捂着脸，眼泪止不住地留下来。  
“是我不好，没看住豆豆。”春燕也在自责。  
“没事就好，没事就好。”男人抽泣着，言语中都是后怕的喜悦。  
“那刘哥，我们先走了，你们陪孩子吧。”春燕说。  
“好，你们去拿毛巾擦擦吧。改天我们去看你。”说完刘哥立马回到妻儿身边。  
伊万揽着春燕走了一路，终于到了大路上，正巧来了一辆空的士，岛上的的士可不多，伊万拦下来。他让司机开到他的小屋门口。一路上，春燕靠在伊万身上，眼睛紧闭，伊万感觉到她的身体越来越冷，他不停地让司机快一点。  
下车后，春燕实在是站不住，身子往后一倒晕了过去。伊万抱着她，勉强开了门。屋子经过一晚上的风吹雨打竟然挺过来了，就连窗户都没有破。伊万把她先放在沙发上，找来毛巾，也顾不得什么男女有别直接将她的湿衣服脱下来，伊万尽量做到非礼勿视，闭着眼睛用大毛巾把春燕裹起来。他把她抱到床上，春燕的身体软软地贴着他，让伊万心跳加速不少。他给她盖好被子，自己搬了个凳子坐在床边。  
看着春燕苍白的面颊，伊万心里非常慌乱，他不知道是不是要叫个医生过来，或者现代医学对她来说没用呢？他伸手摸了摸她的额头，一片冰凉，他又探了探呼吸，还在。  
“燕？春燕？听得见吗？醒醒！”他试着呼喊她的名字，毫无反应。  
这时，伊万突然听见了些声响，他扔在一边的背包倒下了，里头有个什么东西嗡嗡地在震动。他走过去，翻找着，最后索性把全部东西倒出来。是一个铁盒子，里头有一块伊万爷爷给他的琥珀，这些年在外漂泊伊万一直带着它。伊万感觉到里头的东西像是想冲出来一样。他打开盒子。  
琥珀飞出来，飘向春燕的方向。伊万跟过去，看见琥珀里头一片小小的金色叶子升起来，朝着春燕的额头缓缓飘落。等到叶子落在春燕额上，它竟然融了进去，随即琥珀像是失去了支撑，掉落下来，还好伊万伸手接着，不然就得砸在地上了。  
床上的人咳了两下，春燕竟然醒过来了。  
“你醒了？”  
“我在哪？”她的声音还是非常虚弱。  
“林子边的小木屋。”  
春燕支撑着朝声音的方向转过头，睁开眼睛，她看见伊万在自己身边。  
“你别动，好好休息。”  
“嗯……”她再次把眼睛闭上，“谢谢你。”最后那三个字几乎轻不可闻，但是伊万还是听见了。  
这回春燕沉沉地睡了过去，伊万坐在一旁守着她。看着春燕熟睡的面庞，伊万忍不住在她面颊上落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。转眼间太阳开始落山，伊万竟也不觉得过了很久，他听见好像有什么东西在扒拉大门，走过去开门，扣子竟然在外头。白手套虎斑猫大摇大摆地进了屋，走到床边喵喵叫了两声。  
“扣子别吵……”春燕嘴里嘟囔着，还翻了个身。  
伊万笑了笑，走过去把扣子抱到一边。  
“扣子！”春燕突然惊叫一声，睁开眼睛。  
“你醒了？”伊万冲她笑起来。  
“我的衣服呢？”  
“还没干，先穿我的吧。”伊万把他的T恤和短裤拿过来，转过身等春燕穿上。  
“快点，跟我回去一趟。”她看上去似乎很着急，翻身下了床。  
“你现在可以吗？”伊万拿了件外套，跟着她走出去。  
到了林子中央，那棵大树却是已经枯死，枯黄的叶子落了一地，跟周围的树木形成鲜明对比。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
旁边的春燕却是已经抽泣起来，她蹲在地上，抱着自己的膝盖，脸埋在里面，整个身体因为哭泣微微颤抖。  
“燕……”伊万站在她旁边。  
春燕站起来，扑到伊万怀里，肆无忌惮地放声大哭起来。  
“伊万……我的家，我的家没了！”她的手指紧紧抠着自己的手心，指甲钳进肉里的疼痛给她带去一丝真实的感觉。  
“哭吧……别怕，我还在。”伊万轻轻拍打着春燕的脊背。  
过了很久，春燕大概是哭累了，她挣开伊万，走到大树树根前坐下。  
“树精的家会根据它能感受到的树精能量改变大小，今天我为了救豆豆耗尽了所有能量，这片林子已经没有树精了。”她抽噎着说。  
“那，你还在呀，不可以重建吗？”  
春燕摇摇头，开口：“这种远古的魔法已经没有人会了。”  
她好像想起了什么，抬头看着伊万：“今天是什么救了我，我隐约感受到一股能量注入进来了。”  
“是这个。”伊万从兜里摸出那块琥珀，递给春燕，“这是我爷爷给我的，它今天突然飞出来，一片金叶子从里面飘出来落在你身上，然后你就醒了又睡过去了。”  
“你的爷爷？”  
“一个老猎人，一辈子生活在森林里，他告诉我很多关于树精的事。”  
春燕握着琥珀，闭上眼睛。  
“我看见了……”  
“你看见了什么？”  
“你爷爷的爷爷，还有他的奶奶，带着你的爷爷在林子里玩耍，他那时还是个小孩。”春燕说道，眼睛动了动，“你爷爷的奶奶是树精。”  
“什么？这我爷爷从来没有说过。”  
“这个琥珀里面封着她的力量和一部分记忆。谢谢你救了我。”春燕站起来，往另一个方向走。  
“你要去哪里？”伊万跟上去。  
“不知道。随便吧，也许海边？”她笑了笑。  
“你想做什么，我今天好不容易把你救下来，你就这么不珍惜吗？”伊万冲上前，拉住她的手，“跟我回去吧。”  
“不……”眼泪又在春燕眼眶里打转，“家已经没了，我留在这里还有意义吗？”  
“有的！”伊万提高了音量，“这是你的林子，你不在了，谁来保护它？”  
“可我已经保护不了了。”  
“还有我在。”他把春燕拉到自己怀中，“我还在，我们可以一起，回家吧？”  
她没有说话，仍然在哭泣。  
“燕，跟我回去吧。”伊万叹了口气，“我爱你。”  
“你说什么？”她抬起头，看着伊万。  
“我爱你。”伊万坚定地望进她的眼睛。  
“伊万……”  
他低下头，把她接下来要说的话都封进一个吻中。春燕感受着他的气息，还带着海风的味道，还有遥远的北方森林的清冽气味……她的眼泪落下，两个人都尝到了泪水的苦涩。良久，伊万松开她。  
“走吧，扣子还在家里等着你。”  
春燕倚在伊万怀里，轻轻地点点头。  
“等等。”春燕推开伊万，举起手。她手心出现一个白色的光球，照亮了一片黑暗。霎时间，枯树晃动，地上的枯叶回旋飞舞，周围出现了些亮晶晶的眼睛。伊万看向四周，是林子里的各种动物，成群的兔子、狼、松鼠，甚至还有两只棕熊。伊万睁大了眼睛，他甚至想去薅一薅熊的脑袋。枯叶散去，春燕向这里正式告别，她也用树精的方式告诫动物，如果有人破坏这里，可以毫不留情地惩罚他们。光球从春燕手中散开，光束向四面八方飞散而去，动物们也追随着光离开。  
原本枯萎的古树此时枝头竟是长出了新芽，但它此时只是一棵普通的大树罢了。  
“伊万。”春燕突然叫住了他。  
“我在，怎么了？”  
“带我去看看外面的世界吧。”她主动将手放在男人手中。  
伊万紧紧地牵住她的手，将春燕揽到自己怀中。“好，我们走。”

之后的故事也不需要再多赘述，老王初期四处贷款，他把这一片规划开发得非常生态健康环保，自然也需要不少资金，但一切都是值得的。后来老王赚得盆满钵满，伊万也入了股拿到不少分红。他跟燕子在世界各地玩耍，最后回到南方的沿海城市定居。春燕后来搞起了学术研究，致力于生态保护。  
海边的两个小夫妻依旧日子过得和和美美，他们的儿子长大以后到北方求学，学业有成，但是生活中总是有很多烦恼，也有很多快乐。


End file.
